Mysterious Love
by Stirker
Summary: Its about One angel and One vampire. Whats it about? read an find out Chapter 6 is up! Read to find out what angel an vamp are up up. GirlXGirl contact, dont like dont read an enjoy the story. Reviews get chapters up sooner!-MA
1. Chapter 1

_  
Introduction_

_  
Mysterious Love_

_  
Disclaimer: I have no idea on where this would go so yea here it is :P_

_Contains: Girl x Girl dont like dont read!_

Its cold rainy night in the middle of January lived a little girl about fifteen in age. She had long dark blond hair that went to her shoulders. Her clothes were totally soaked to her skin as she tried to stay warm long enough to get home. Her soaked shirt was a thin white t-shirt that you could know see her soft skin through it. Her pants were blue jeans and were sticking to her wet legs. Her whole body was shaking from the cold as she ran down the wet sidewalk; she slipped and fell from her foot getting caught in the sidewalk that was not fully laid down flat. She winced in pain and looked around. She slowly got to her feet and looked around seeing that she was the only one out. She shuttered from the cold and walked towards her apartment steps unaware of what was going on elsewhere that night.

Elsewhere in the same town stood a figure on the roof, she had blond dark hair know matted to her skull making her hair look black from the wet cold rain falling still. Her hazel dark eyes scanned the place below her in wonder. She was dressed in black that was now soaked to the bone. She watched and waited searching for something, but what is it? What could it be that she is desperate to find before others found it before her? She hissed lightly. As she did so, sharp glistening fangs could be seen in the faint lighting. She was getting frustrated in not finding what she needed. She jumped to the ground and headed for cover of the darkness. This was a run down seller that had many boxes and other equipment that she uses to make her weapons better.

(To be continued sorry but I want to know what you think so far. Since this is an introduction and everything will be made clear. so tell me what you think so far)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a wet morning as the girl woke up from her slumber. She was soar still from falling from the sidewalk. "Someone should really fix that thing." She mumbled to herself as she got up and stretched. She made up the bed before taking off her pajamas and threw them into the laundry hamper. Her room was a dark purple with light curtains that blocked out the light so her room remained dark. She headed quietly towards her closet and started to put on a black t-shirt that had northern lights in the background and a black wolf faded in the background as well. She then slipped on blue jeans and buttoned them before poking her head out from her door. She then darted to the door only to be stopped by a nagging voice from the kitchen, "Where are you going?" "Out…" She glanced down the hall towards the kitchen, "I'll be back do not worry!" She yelled and darted out the front door slamming it, "Evil paranoid parents…" She mumbled under her breath. It was a weakened and the sun was poking out from gray darkish looking rain clouds. "Man another rainy day?" She let her head fall to the ground as she walked. She was not sure of where she was going, and unaware of what was behind her. She looked around from the corner of her eyes not looking up or back. The figures picked up their pace once they say that she was not paying attention to what was around her. One had blood red hair and bad looking eyes that looked like a cats. He was wherein thick leather coat that whirled behind him, dark black gloves also leather, and jeans that were black. The other had dark silver like hair in the sun's dull light. He had light green eyes that seemed to pierce through anyone else's eyes and can see deep into their souls. It has been his gift since he was made a creature of the night, a vampire.

The person in the seller awoke and looked around. She narrowed her eyes; she was the only one able to stand sunlight. This was not normal for most vampires. She then prepared herself for battle and hurried out of the hideout. She was wherein black sunglasses and dark blue coat that floated gently in the breeze. She had black jeans on and a black t-shirt. Her coat was full of silver darts, ninja like stars, one silver bladed sword that will cut anyone's hand if the vampires or other humans touch the handle. She looked around, her dark blond hair covering her face a little, as she looked around for something out of place. Her name was Sasha. She looked around before getting on her shiny new Corvette; she then drove around town looking for the one person/thing she needed to find.

About fifteen minutes later, she came upon an ally that had two figures within. She glared at them as the engine roared to a stop and quieted. She got out of the car and walked towards them. Her coat flew open a little to reveal her black t-shirt. She then moved her arms quickly to the hidden pockets within, grabbing at one spike and the other hand holding a silver homing device type ninja star. She threw the ninja star towards one, ran at the other with her quick speed of the vampires, and staked one in the chest. There was a loud screaming screech as the vampire started to burn and shake and soon disappeared into the wind in ashes. The girl then looked at the other vampire who had managed to get out of reach of her homing ninja star. She hissed a little revealing her fangs and charged, at the last minute she then unsheathed her sword and brought it down on the vampire splitting it in half. It screeched once and the flames started t lick at the vampire's body. You could see the brain shrivel and turn black. Soon the vampire was no more then dust. The girl sheathed her sword, grabbed her ninja star, and tucked them away. She held one steak in her left hand and looked towards the girl, "You are the one they are looking for, are you not?" The girl blinked, "I don't know why they were after me…" She was confused on who this person was. "I suggest we move from here," she then grabbed the girl's arm a little roughly, not meaning to though as she headed towards the car, "Others always come." The girl blinked at her liking her already, since she did save her life from the vampires, "Who are you?" "I am Sasha." She said and started up the car and headed to her hideout. She decided to take a long detour in case any vampires decided to hitch hike.Sasha smiled to her, "You are safe with me." The girl nodded to her,"Thanks for saving me back there." Sasha smiled lightly, "Its no problem, though what is your name?" The girl smiled at her warmly, "It's Seikai." Kamu nodded and smiled to her as they headed around town before heading to the seller. She got out and scanned the area. There were no vampires around, "Head in." She ordered to Seikai. She nodded and headed into the dark seller, soon followed by Kamu who covered the car up with a tarp. "Make yourself comfy." Seikai blinked at the site of the seller; there were computers and traces of the weapons that Kamu was working on still. "This is where you stay?" she asked looking over at Kamu. The girl nodded, "I was left alone so I stay in this seller, protecting the outside from vampires, though they are fond of you." She watched Seikai closely wondering what was so great about her that the vampires wanted her.

(To be continued...x3 sorry but i will work on the next chapter now! so review and comment on my work so far!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3  
': What is this between us:'

"Why are they after me?" She turned her head to side watching Kamu. Kamu shrugged and sat down in a chair watching her closely, "Who knows, maybe it's the blood within your veins causing them to go after you, or something more. Vampires normally select a victim and wait until night to attack. Why then do they hunt you during the day? Is something I am not sure of." Seikai sighed and looked towards the computer; there were little flashing lights all over it, "What's with the computer?" Kamu smiled gently, "That is my pin pointer. Every vampire I killed is showed up on the map. If there is a big cluster of them, it means they are planning something. If they are scattered it's harder to find out what they plan next." Seikai nodded as she sat down in a chair, "Why are they after me though?..." "You must have something they want. In order for them to attack you so early in the day like that, it's definitely you they are after," she crossed her arms and closed her eyes in thought. Seikai stood back up and started to pace back and forth deep in thought. 'Why _me…why are they after me?_' Kamu blinked a little at her, "You ok?" Seikai shook her head, "not really…" She looked over at Kamu with tears in her eyes, "I don't want to die." Kamu held in a laugh as she walked over to her, "Shh its ok." She put an arm around the girl's shoulder and escorted her to her main bedroom, "Rest and we will talk more." Seikai nodded and slowly stumbled over to the bed. The room only had one window that let in very little light. The room had dark brownish walls and nothing was on them. A small desk in the corner of the room had a holder for Kamu's sword. Seikai smiled a little as she slowly crawled under the comfortable light red covers and rested her head on the pillow.

Kamu closed the door quietly and leaned against it. She shook her head a little and closed her eyes, '_What is this I feel for the girl_?' She smiled lightly whispering Seikai's name into the empty room. She pushed herself off of the door and walked to the computer adding the two vampires that had attacked the girl. She concentrated wondering what was going on with the vampire clan. '_I might need to get some inside advice_…' she thought to herself as she looked towards the door. Soon a headed boy appeared from under the box of things, he was seventeen and was wherein raggedy clothes. Kamu had saved him from a gang that was looking for a fight, "What are you doing hiding?" she asked turning her head to the side. "Nothing…I saw you brought a new girl here…who is she?" "No one right now Zakel, but I need to find out something." She stood up and headed towards the door, "I want you to keep an eye on Miss Seikai, ok?" Zakel nodded, "Ok Kamu you can count on me!" he called out and stood guard at the door. Kamu laughed a little and walked out of the seller. She scanned the area this time knowing it would be best to walk to where she needed to be. Zakel remained at the door wondering what was with the girl within. Wondering why she was even there. His eyes narrowed, '_maybe she is a vampire and Kamu wishes to save her, or maybe she is some kind of new thing that the vampires want and Kamu wont let them have her…' _Zakel's mind continued to raise as the girl within the room tossed and turned in her sleep.

': In the Dream :'

_Seikai looked around through the darkness, only to see many silver, red, and blue shining eyes watch her every move. She screamed in fear and ran into the darkness, the vampires at her heals as they follow with their stealth and great speed. "We will find you," came their voices from the darkness. Seikai screamed out and pulled away from them as their arms reached out to her. One grabbed her wrist, its nails digging into her skin, "Come with us Angel that has fallen." Seikai shook her head and took a step back confused on why they called her Angel. "Get away from me!" She screamed out- _

She awoke in the room, the light started to fade as she looked around. She was alone in the room and she hugged her legs, '_A nightmare…'_ she thought to herself shakily. Cold sweat was all over her body making her clothes stick to her. She slowly stood out of the bed and fell to the floor feeling a little weak from the dream, '_What's going on_!?' Zakel blinked and looked towards the room. He was now sitting in a chair with his head turned to the side. He slowly got to his feet an inched towards the door before opening it up a crack. Seikai blinked at seeing it was not Kamu and screamed. Zakel blinked at her and hurriedly shut the door. '_Women are so confusing_…' Zakel sighed and walked over to the computer, '_What's going on Kamu_…' Seikai slowly stood up and crawled back into the bed, "Who…was that?" She asked herself as she tried to keep warm in the covers not wanting to find out. She closed her eyes tightly as the words from the nightmare plagued her, 'Angel…'

Kamu sensed something wrong back at the house and sighed as she headed into a building. '_They will have to wait a little while…' _She told herself as she headed up the winding steps and came to the door number eighteen. She did a secret knock before walking in, "Swirl!" she called out using the person's code name. Swirl remerged from behind old chair that started to fall apart and looked over at her, "Aw Shi you arrived." "No time for that know Swirl, I need answers and I need them know." He blinked at her. The old person had bad clothes on that were so loose fitting and full of holes that you could see the person's boxers and wrinkly skin. Kamu rolled her eyes, "Can't you find more decent clothes to where?" "Its better then me being naked," he winked at her as he headed off to the TV. "What can I do you for?" Kamu crossed her arms, "I need answers on this one girl. The vampires seem fond of her…I want to know why." "Hmm…What's the girl's name?" he looked over at her as he popped in a surveillance video. "Seikai…I managed to save her from two vampires that had attacked her during the day but didn't seem to harm her. This isn't normal for Vampires," she sighed folding her arms watching him closely. Swirl winked at her, "Keep an eye on that girl if you know what I mean." He said with a wink and pushed play, "Know watch the video closely, this is all on that one girl you have found. She lives with her mom and seems to be an only child." The video showed normal activity around the house, but no sign of any vampires. "What does this have to do with the girl?" "I am getting to that!" he yelled a little getting annoyed with impatient, "he then paused it at a part where the girls back was to them and was getting dressed for the night. "What do you see?" Kamu blinked, "Is she?" he nodded, "it appears to be so. Whether the girl knows of it is a total mystery…" Kamu nodded and headed for the door, "thanks for your help Swirl. Stay safe." "Wait what will you do with the girl? She can't go home..." he watched her still as he turned to face her. Kamu smiled but kept her back to Swirl, "Don't worry about that Swirl." She then disappeared out the door.

(What did Kamu see in the video? What is going on with the vampires? X3 find out next time in mysterious love until next time! And please tell me how good this story is? )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4  
':How can this be?:'

Kamu came back to the seller late that night after defeating more vamps and adding them to her computer, "Another cluster Zakel." Zakel looked over at her, "Does that mean…" Kamu nodded, "They are getting closer to our base Zakel. I think they are trying to find the girl." She looked towards the room, "Has she been up?" "Only once today Kamu…she staid in the room though and didn't come out." Kamu nodded and headed to the door, "Keep the base at full alert I will check up on Seikai. Zakel nodded to her and started to work on weapons and watch the killings on the screen of the computer, 'It might be…' he bit his lip and looked towards the door. His eyes turning into sadness for the girl within.

Kamu slowly entered the room and closed the door softly behind her so she would not wake Seikai. She smirked gently as she walked to the edge of the bed. She then laid at the girl's side running a hand through the young girl's hair. The girl stirred wondering what the cause was, but did not wake. Kamu smiled a little and looked down at the girl's wrists. Her eyes narrowed at seeing nail like marks that were so very close to causing the girl to bleed, '_How did that happen_?' Seikai continued to sleep and rolled over onto her back. Kamu slowly uncovered the girl halfway and slowly lifted the girl's shirt. Seikai did not move she was fast asleep in a peaceful state. Kamu smiled gently as she saw what the video had showed her. On Seikai's back were Angel wings, they were markings of wings, and she was confused on why they were there. She gently traced the lines with one finger. Seikai started to stir and moan gently as she opened her eyes a little. "Kamu…" she blinked and smiled gently. Kamu smiled and acted all innocent on her, "I am back." She stroked her hair, "How did you sleep?" "Not so good…" she admitted and looked at the pillow. Kamu turned her head to the side; worry was seen in her hazel eyes, "Tell me." "Well in my dream it was dark and all these eyes were looking at me, I had then for it only to be chased down and grabbed by the wrist. One had said that they would find me, the other called me "angel that has fallen." She looked over at Kamu wondering what it meant. "Don't worry I am sure it was only a dream." Though she knew well it, was not just a dream. She looked towards the door and then stroked down Seikai's back, "I do have some bad news though." Seikai blinked, "what is it?" "The family you loved so dearly, and where you belong, is know long gone." Seikai tried to understand what she meant, and when she did, she shook her head, "No it can't be…I have no home?" Kamu nodded, "The vampires are looking for you. In doing so they invaded your home, killed your mother and burned the house to the ground to make it look like an accident or an electrical fire."

Kamu hugged her close to her, "It's going to be ok. You can live here if you wish. Oh I should have introduced you to Zakel but that can wait for know." Seikai buried her head deep into Kamu's chest crying. Kamu did not mind as she kept her close to her, rocking her gently back an fourth. Seikai slowly calmed down and looked up at Kamu, "Sorry…" Kamu blinked at her, "For what?" "I got your shirt all wet…" she said pointing at it. Kamu smirked and gently released her from her grip and folded her arms into the shirt and lifted it up over her head. Revealing her warm pinky flesh and black bra that was silky. Seikai blinked and blushed a deep red as she looked at Kamu, she never knew such a person at her before. She knew she might as well be in heaven right know for it seemed liked time itself had totally stopped around them. Seikai slowly reached out a hand, and put it on Kamu's cheek gently, "What are you doing?" Kamu stroked her hair, "What's the matter Seikai?" She watched her warmly knowing that Seikai knew what was going on, but rather have been warned. She gently grabbed her hand off her cheek and then kissed it gently. Seikai smiled warmly and climbed into Kamu's arms and put her hands around her neck gently, "Kamu?" she looked up into Kamu's hazel eyes warmly. Kamu smiled at her, "Yes Seikai?" "Would this be called love?" Kamu made a small purring sound within her throat that was so similar to a cats, "This is what I call love." Kamu smiled at her, '_An angel and a vampire, can this really happen_?' Kamu then nuzzled Seikai's neck, nipping at it gently at the same time. Seikai moaned out with a gasp and grabbed a clump of Kamu's soft hair gently. She smiled gently, "Then, you love me?" Kamu moaned softly into Seikai's ear, "I love you, _very _deeply." She then licked her ear a little sexily before backing away and winked at her before putting her black shirt back on. "Sorry lover, I have things to tend to. Would you like to meet someone?" Kamu smiled to her as she held out a hand for her. Seikai had pouted a little not wanting the moment of teasing of pleasure to end so soon. She then nodded and took her hand as she slid off the bed and walked at her side.

------------------------------------------

(XD Aren't I such a tease? o well see what happens in the next chapter ;) an sorry for the tease. But there haven't been any comments lol so I have no idea on how everyone is liking this story  
:( sadly it might end…this way ;))

me: crys  
you: MAKE MORE DAM YOU!! WORK YOUR FINGERS TO THE BONE!!!  
me: blinks at you


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5  
': Winds Of Change:'

Zakel was on the computer still working out things as he looked over his shoulder at Kamu and Seikai, "So?" "I would like you to meet Seikai; she is now going to be staying with us." Seikai smiled a little, "hello..." Zakel smiled at her, "Hi and welcome to the hideout." Kamu laughed a little and ruffled up Zakel's hair, "Get back to work." He nodded and looked back at the computer. "What does Zakel do?" "He works on my weapons, damage report on the base here, and will sometimes help me when I need it during my battles with vampires." Zakel did a one-hand wave as he then continued to work. "I see…" Kamu looked at her warmly, "Don't worry you will get the idea of how things work here. It is not as bad as it sounds. Zakel will teach you when he finds the time. However, that should be tomorrow. For know just relax and eat what ever you desire." Seikai blinked at her with her mouth slightly opened, "Anything I want?" "Or wish." She added with a warm smile and turned on the news. Seikai blinked at the thought that entered her mind when Kamu had said 'what ever she wished' she then drooled a little. Kamu laughed at her, "What are you thinking?" she winked at her. Seikai jumped, "N-nothing!" she hurried into the kitchen. Zakel looked at them funny, "did I miss something?" "No, no just keep working Zakel you are doing a great job." He nodded and got back to work as Kamu started to close her eyes for a little while.

Seikai hit her head against the fridge, " Moron…you were drooling right in front of her…" She hit her head a little harder before opening the fridge. She took out some ham and ate it cold. She looked towards a tinted window that was brown from age, '_this place is so old…_' She closed her eyes nibbling on the piece of ham. She finished eating and grabbed a glass of water to drink it down with so her mouth would not be to dry. She closed her eyes, as she drank not noticing a person entering the kitchen. She slowly turned to face the door. She jumped a little as the glass fell to the floor shattering to many pieces. The figure in the door blurrily ran to her side and cupped the hand that once had the glass, "I am sorry Seikai I didn't mean to startle you." Seikai smiled at her, "Its ok Kamu. Though I thought you were in the other room…" "I can't stay away from you, not even for a second," she put a hand over her forehead to be more dramatic. She then smirked and winked at her, "Come on I know you feel same. You didn't think I hadn't seen you hit yourself on the fridge did you?" Seikai blushed deeply, "You saw that?" she looked into Kamu's bright hazel eyes. Kamu nodded, "Of course it's hard to miss when someone pokes their head in to check up on someone." Seikai intertwined her fingers into her loves, "Oh how I want to be with you always." Kamu smiled to her warmly, "And I you forever." "Always," Seikai finished for her and laughed gently.

Zakel poked his head into the room, "What's going on?" "GET OUT!!" hissed Kamu at Zakel. Zakel smirked, "Oh like I don't see what's going on between you two." He winked at Seikai and made her turn strawberry red. Seikai then looked away towards the window. Kamu glared at Zakel for ruining the moment, "I assume you have something if you aren't listing…" Zakel nodded, "I thought you should know that the vampires have found the hide out and are know entering it through the ground." Kamu blinked and hurried to the main room, "How could they find the hideout?…" Seikai had followed close at her side. Zakel looked around as he readied himself for battle. He noticed Seikai looking over at him and winked at her, "Everything will be ok." He whispered to her softly as he looked around waiting. Kamu growled and fried their computer and gathered most of the weapons, "We should move." Seikai nodded holding onto Kamu's sleeve. Zakel nodded, "I will hold them off, you two go on ahead and get as far from here as you can." Kamu nodded and ran for the back entrance; she had one arm around Seikai to protect her from any vampires.

The vampires jumped through windows, threw sewer drains, and came through the entrances of the hideout they went for Zakel with their pail white fleshy skin. You could see their blue veins through their pail slimy oozing like skin as they hissed and screamed out as they attacked. Zakel threw silver that had some hint of garlic mixed into the metal. They have been working on this kind of metal for the longest time. The metal hit some of them flying right threw five of them and hitting a wall. The five screamed out in pain before bursting into flames and soon falling to the floor becoming nothing more then hot burring coals. The rest of the vampires hissed and rushed at Zakel. Zakel looked around and headed for an exit.

Kamu and Seikai continued to run down the hall and soon out of the hideout. They headed towards a dark ally hoping to hide from the vampires. Kamu stopped dead in her tracks and kept Seikai behind her, "Stay behind me." Seikai nodded and watched them from behind. Bloodthirsty vampires surrounded the whole ally. Seikai looked behind them and held onto Kamu tighter, "They are behind us as well…" She whispered to Kamu. "_Give us the angel_!" they yelled at Kamu. Kamu withdrew her sword and glared at them, "Save your talk for hell." Seikai looked at Kamu still wondering why the vampire's were calling her angel. Kamu whispered softly to Seikai, "Head up towards the roof. I will take care of these monsters." Seikai nodded and waited for the right time to head to the fire escape. Kamu smirked watching both sides of the ally; she took out two ninja stars. The ninja stars' have special UV lights that acted like sunlight. They have a three second delay before the light would shine as it flew through the air. Kamu waited with the ninja stars' in her hands, "So shall we dance then?" The vampires' hissed at her and attacked slashing at them with quick speed. Kamu let the ninja stars' fly through the air at both sides. 3, 2, 1- They lit up and going through many of the vampires on both sides as the UV light turned on and cut through the flesh before hitting a wall and bouncing off of the cement wall and landing on the ground; the light turning off. The vampires that had gotten hit screamed in agony as some lost arms and others were burning and catching on fire as their skin blistered and popped causing them to bleed before exploding into ashes. The vampires that were not in the way lunged forward to replace the ones that had died. Seikai took this distraction, hurried towards the fire escape, and climbed up it the best she could; not looking back at the battle below.

When she got to the top, she looked around biting at her lip fear controlling her. Some of the vampires had followed her up. Seikai glared at them a little, fear seen in her hazel eyes, "S-stay back..." She told them weakly. Their evil smile revealed their fangs, "_What can you do_?" The young girl glared at them a little still as she took a step back from them. They then advanced towards her. They then tackled her to the ground, "_Be a good angel and come with us…_" Seikai let out a scream as they then tied her feet and hands and then took off. Kamu growled as she tried to slash her way up the fire escape, '_Seikai_!' She made to the top but only to find that she was to late. She growled and hissed to herself as the vampires around her and vanished. She jumped down from the roof landing on the ground. Being vampire herself, she had gained their strength but so far none of their weaknesses. She then headed back into the hideout and looked around, "Zakel!" She called out into the darkness; she could smell smoke and wondered if the hideout was on fire. She covered her nose not liking the smelled; it was morbid like frying flesh.

Zakel coughed, "I'm ok Kamu…though where is Seikai?" He looked through the darkness towards Kamu's voice, "Wasn't she with you?" Kamu nodded as she turned on a light that was still working and saw ashes all over the floor, "I see you were busy…" Zakel nodded as he watched her still. "Seikai has been taken by the vampires, and we must get her back…" Zakel nodded in agreement, as he started to gather some things they might need.

Back at the vampire headquarters located under the stinky slimy filthy sewers that intertwined on each other; only one lead to the right headquarters. Glowing torches that were in the headquarters its self only, pierced the darkness. A hissing voice broke the silence, "_The time has finally come, and the new winds of change will be ours finally._"

( ;) Hope you are thristy for more vampire goodness x3 more chapters are still coming in so wait a little longer. also I have to continue this story since i got some feed back saying it was good, and if I didnt I would be hurt so here it is )

**me: you like?  
you: Yesh know i dont have to hurt you!  
me: Yay!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

':Betrayal?:'

Seikai tried to get free from the chains that were on her wrists and legs. She closed his eyes not wanting to see the vampires glowing, red, yellow, blue sapphire like eyes staring at her. Each vampire had different colored eyes. Fear crept up her neck as she held in a scream as one touched her skin. His hand was cold like death as it forced her to look at him. It seemed to be the leader of the vampires, for he seemed weaker and frail. He moved a little slower as well as he looked into the girls eyes, "You are the angel that will bring us our lord back." Seikai closed her eyes and looked away, but his face was able to see within her mind. His sunken eyes, his droopy skin that looked so pale along with blue veins visible in the torch light. She tried not to vomit as she opened one eye looking back at him, "I will do no such thing." "You have no choice in the matter," he hissed and snapped his fingers "Get her ready!" They nodded as the lead vampire moved silently through the crowd of vampires. His eyes never looked back as Seikai watched him go. She shuttered at the touch of the cold hands of the vampires as they unchained her and dragged her towards the table. The vampires chained her to a flat stoned table and smirked, showing their gleaming white teeth. Their eyes watching her, some wanted to taste her hot sweet blood.

>-------------------------------------------------------------->

Kamu looked around searching for Seikai and calling out to her wondering if she was even close. Zakel shook his head watching her before pointing down into a sewer drain, "Check down there…they will be in hiding." Kamu wondered on how Zakel knew this but thought nothing of it as she hurried to get the heavy slimy drain open. Kamu looked down into the darkness and climbed down on a ladder that disappeared into the darkness. She shuttered a little under the coldness of the bars and the smell that reached her nostrils. When she reached the bottom of the ladder, she noticed that the tunnels were big enough to stand in. She then waited for Zakel to come down. Zakel soon followed her down, turned on a UV light, and flashed it back and forth seeing nothing that seeing any sign of the vampires. He looked over at Kamu a little puzzled. Kamu shrugged and looked around for any sign of the vampires' hideout. Zakel looked over at her, "Split up?" Kamu shook her head, "Not wise to do, we don't have communication down here." She pointed to the talkies; all they could hear was static. Zakel nodded, "Ok what way?" Kamu decided to see how much Zakel knew of this underground sewer labyrinth to see what was going on.

After walking several feet in the dark sewer, with nothing but their UV lights, following Zakel closely Kamu started to get doubts of following him. Zakel narrowed his eyes in the darkness as he looked around, '_The 'tree' should be around here somewhere_…' Kamu followed close behind him, as she looked around, listening closely to what was going on around them. They could not hear anything, only their silent footsteps splashing in the gunk that was on the bottom of the sewer. Kamu stopped and listened thinking she might have heard something. Zakel had run a hand over a spot on the bluish gray, slimy wall. Zakel growled slightly at the feeling on his fingers. They were now slimy and the slime would not come off. Kamu held in a small laugh at Zakel's silliness. She then looked around and blinked, "Zakel, look there…" She pointed to her right; Zakel followed her hand and blinked at seeing some dim light coming from it. He shut off the UV light and Kamu did the same. They then silently as possible walked towards the sewer. Zakel poked his head in slightly and Kamu did the same.

>-------------------------------------------------------------->

Seikai yelled out as they dug their long sharp, pointed nails into her skin. Seikai closed her eyes in pain as she felt her blood poor out and drip down onto the stone table. The leader of the vampires was now sitting on a big red, soft, chair; watching them closely, making sure everything was ready. The vampires finished with the blooding of Seikai and backed away. A vampire walked up to the lord of vampires and opened a book. The leader smirked as he stood up and raised his arms over his head, "I call to the Lord of Nightmares, the lord of the night, we offer this fallen person from heaven as a sacrifice to have you back with us…" He trailed off for a moment of pause as he looked around the room. The vampires around them and the table of sacrifice all bowed low to the ground on one knee. Seikai was struggling trying to get free. In the silence the chains were all that made a noise. The vampire started to speak again but in a different language, Seikai was no longer listening as she struggled still. Kamu watched; sadness was in her eyes. Zakel had slipped off into the chamber; crawling in the shadows towards the table of sacrifice. Seikai yelled out in pain as her back started to become hot, and burn. Sweat was now all over her body as she tried to get free, fear gripping her heart. The vampire lord narrowed his eyes into the darkness, "We have company! Find them and destroy them!" Kamu hissed a little and looked towards Zakel who was working hard on the chains. Kamu sighed knowing she would have to do this her own her way. She then tossed a UV light into the darkness; it soon went off killing many of the vampires. Those who realized it was the vampire hunter Kamu hurried out of the tunnels and into other secret hiding places. The lord of the vampires hissed as well, "this isn't over!" with that he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Kamu ran towards Zakel and looked over at Seikai who was badly bleeding looked dazed. She broke the chains using her sword and then grabbed her. Zakel looked around eyes narrowed a little. He then hurried towards the entrance following Kamu. Kamu headed to the surface as fast as she could. Zakel slowly behind her looked around for any sign of vampires. However, he saw none that would stop them. Kamu climbed to the top of the sewers and waited with a hand down to help Zakel out. "We need a new hideout…" "Swirls place?" mumbled Zakel. She shook her head, "No way…" he looked around and sighed, "A hotel will do for now." Zakel nodded as he pointed to a run down looking one, "It might be cheaper…" Kamu nodded as she held Seikai in her arms tightly, "Lets go." Zakel nodded and hurried to book in a room. Kamu followed behind him, she watched Seikai's breathing and held her close in her arms, 'Seikai…'

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hours later in the room number twenty-seven Kamu staid with Seikai on the bed as Zakel had gone off to find some more information on why the vampires were after her. The room consisted of two beds, one nightstand, one couch, one small radio, and a fridge. A small window in the wall let in very little light from the lights outside. Kamu closed her eyes as she cuddled up close to Seikai to keep her warm. Seikai was slowly coming back as she opened her eyes and seeing fuzzy objects and a blank white ceiling. "W-where am I?" She asked looking over at Kamu and blinking. Kamu smiled up at her gently, "Your safe now." She purred into Seikai's ear. "K-Kamu?" she smiled relieved to see her. She then put her weak arms around Kamu's waist and held her close. Kamu gasped a little at the feeling and smiled hugging her closer, "Its ok." She said still as she stroked Seikai's hair. Seikai whimpered a little, "I want to be with you always Kamu." Kamu blushed at this and smiled, "Seikai…" she said softly and kissed her cheek, but Seikai moved her head so that they locked lips. They closed their eyes and staid in the kiss while hugging each other closer that their breasts touched each other through the clothing. '_I need you Seikai_,' thought Kamu as she licked her lips asking for entrance. Seikai allowed her girlfriend to go into her mouth, she met Kamu's tongue and caressed it up and down and then sucked on it a little before playing again. Kamu smiled at the playfulness in her lover, '_She does not let her injuries get the best of her…she truly is strong…and very cute_.' Seikai gently ran a hand through her lover's hair. She wished they could go further but her wounds should heal before that happens. She released from the kiss and sighed heavily. Kamu turned her head to the side, "What's wrong?" "I wish we could….you now….go more further…." She closed her eyes. Kamu smiled warmly as she crawled onto her lover gently not to harm her. "Why cant we?" Seikai blushed at her, "Cause of my injuries from the vampires…" Kamu laughed gently an nuzzled her girlfriends chest, "True love." She looked at her sadly and stroked her cheek, "Tomorrow is a new day…maybe they will heal by then." Seikai smiled as she closed her eyes and held Kamu close to her and soon fell into the darkness of sleep. Kamu smiled and kept her close as she watched her sleep. She kept guard all that night to make sure nothing would happen.

( ;) the end for this chapter. Will they have more of a sex life later on in the next chapter? Tune in to find out! and I am sorry if my story is lame right now, I understand if you wish to spam me or through things at me. Go-ahead I can take it just review and tell me how it is, ok? I need to now or this story will go now where. " any ways I hope you enjoyed this story. More chapters will be up soon.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

**'.:Death and Rebirth:.'**

Seikai was still asleep when the light shown brightly through the window. Kamu was still awake as she looked around the room. Zakel had not returned and she had a strange feeling something bad was about to happen.

Birds were singing in the distance, the only way for them to hear the birds was from a window that was half-open. Kamu gently stroked Seikai's hair. Seikai's eyes slowly fluttered open; the light seemed to sting a little since the whole room was lit up. She sighed a little and looked at Kamu.

"You staid up all night?" asked Seikai.  
Kamu nodded, "Yea I had to make sure nothing would happen to you."  
Seikai smiled and hugged her, "Thanks."

Kamu nodded as she looked around the room as she stood up. She still looked around as a light breeze came through the window and wrapped around in her hair. Seikai blushed, thinking Kamu was very beautiful. She shook her head keeping her mind on what might happen now. Seikai got to her feet, a little shakily from last night. She looked at Kamu; she wished she had not been caught so easily. She did not wish for harm to come to Kamu. Kamu looked over at her and smiled gently but reassuringly to her

"Something bothering you Seikai?" asked Kamu with a small smirk.  
"It's nothing," replied Seikai as she started to head towards the fridge.  
"It's empty," said Kamu watching her still.  
Seikai rolled her eyes a little, "Great what am I suppose to eat!?"  
"Keep yourself together; we will go out as soon as Zakel gets here."

Seikai sat down on the bed and hugged her knees. She did not look at Kamu as she closed her eyes in thought. Kamu watched her silently. Knowing that Seikai's life was changing rapidly then they both had wished for it to. She sighed as she leaned against the wall.

Bam! Came the door as it flung off the hindges, making a loud noise as it crashed to the floor. Seikai looked towards the door expecting trouble; there where the door used to be. Now stood a wounded Zakel. Zakel fell to one knee, "They are here." He looked at the floor, hiding a small smile. Kamu narrowed her eyes, "Let's go!"

Seikai nodded and went to Kamu's side. Zakel looked up towards them his smirk vanished, "We are surrounded…" Kamu shook her head, "This used to be my old hideout before I met you, and I know when we are surrounded, as for you." She smirked, as she took out a small ninja star, yet sharp and through it straight for Zakel. Seikai looked away not wishing to see the blood. The blade of the ninja star had lodged into Zakel's throat causing dark blood to fall the floor as the Zakel's choking body fell to the floor. Kamu grabbed Seikai and ran to the door. She looked around as Seikai tried not to look at the dead Zakel that lay on the floor. She decided to ask questions later. Kamu ran down the hall keeping Seikai close behind her. Seikai had gotten her arm free a little as she looked back to see that black dark figures were following them close behind. Their blood red eyes seemed to watch their every move as they followed them. Seikai looked back at Kamu and hoped they would make it out of this alive.

The vampires hissed and growled, like beasts. They started to gain up on them as Kamu hid Seikai behind her. Seikai tried to stand at Kamu's side. The vampire heard whispering coming from them as they were now only feet away.

Kamu looked at Seikai a little; as she watched, the vampires descend on them. Seikai looked straight at the vampires as she whispered to Kamu, "Please let me help you fight." Kamu blinked a little at her and nodded. She handed Seikai her sword and took out a small light bomb from one pocket. Seikai blinked as Kamu had then given her sunglasses to put on. Seikai looked at Kamu before putting them on. Kamu smirked as she pushed a button and let it loose into the air. The vampires looked startled at the ball that seemed to only blink once of light blue light before a big explosion of light filled the hall. The light acted like sunlight. Seikai was glad for the sunglasses as she watched them fall to the ground and burn to a crisp. The smell of burned flesh filled the air as the bodies turned to dust. Seikai shuttered a little as she looked back towards the wall that seemed to her to be a dead end. Kamu had turned around facing the door, "Kamu Itoshii Hito." Seikai blinked as the whole wall started to move upwards, revealing a gap. Kamu started to crawl under the lifting wall. Seikai hesitated before following after her.

Inhuman howls coming from the hall at an extremely fast pace. Seikai blinked at the noise. Kamu hissed a little, "Not them!" She shouted as she started to run faster. Seikai blinked, "Who are they?" "Not who, but what is the correct term," said Kamu continuing to run away from the howling and vicious snarling. Seikai nodded a little as she tried not to look back. However, she could not help her curiosity and looked back towards the demons. The demons were not really demons at all, but freaky never the less. They had been hit by the sun's light from the window, but were unaffected. The demons were really hounds, their saliva was green and hissed when it landed on the floor like acid. Their eyes were a blood red color and their bodies you could see the bones and muscles. They seemed to be inside out dogs from hell. Their nails were long and sharp; the teeth glistened as they tried to bite the air hoping to get flesh. Seikai gasped out as she saw the creatures gaining on them. She hopped that Kamu had a way of stopping these beasts.

Kamu stopped and faced the hounds, "Run for it still! I will hold them off the best I can!"  
Seikai blinked at her, "But how?"  
"Don't ask questions!" shouted Kamu

Seikai nodded a little as she then ran off down the hall and took a sharp right. She hopped that Kamu knew what she was doing. She raced down the hall and into a room that had a big metal door. Bolts were all over it and it had a heavy turning handle. Seikai pushed the big metal door closed and started to turn the wheel for it to lock in place.

"Come and get me hellhounds!" shouted Kamu.

The hellhounds snarled hungrily as they leaped at Kamu at the same time. Kamu smirked with her special made sword she started to send the hounds back to where they once came from. They disappeared in a matter of seconds in a dusty substance like ashes. Kamu Continued to slice and hack away all the hellhounds that came at her.

Seikai looked around the room, feeling nervous about what was going on. 'Angel,' she thought to herself quietly. Then a dark shadow loomed over her and Seikai turned quickly on the spot, fear gripping her, her small hairs on the back of her neck rose straight up. Standing before her was a dark figure that had horns sticking from its skull and teeth the size of half a finger. Its flesh couldnt not be seen from under the cloak it was whearin.

The thing seemed to be snearing at her as it held out its long sharp claws as its palm turned towards the ceiling and a dark purple light swirled around in the palm, "I be stow onto you a gift from the darkness." It then launched the swirling sphere towards her.

Seikai blinked in fright and was totaly frozen unable to move as the sphere whent right through her. Seikai fell to the floor as the figure disapeared in a cloud of smoke. Sekai's back started to burn causing her to close her eyes so tightly that tears came to her eyes. She gripped her shoulders tightly, the snarling from the other side of the door seemed to melt away and become unheard as the searing pain engulffed her mind. Sweat dripped down her forehead and nose, as she squirmed violently on the ground.

Kamu panted as she looked around her, most of the hounds had now fled for thier lives. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she hurried after Sekai hoping that she would be safe, she didnt understand fully on why the vampires were so interested in Sekai. Gritting her teeth Kamu ran down the dusty halls and creaking boards that were the floor. She soon came to a door that had four hellhounds near it. Smirking Kamu popped her neck, "Do you wish to join your buddies?" She didnt wait for them to attack first, running at them she slashed one across its skull, another in half, and stabbed one in the heart. The last one remaining snarled as it backed off a little from Kamu. Kamu only laughed, "Giving up?" The hound growled and jumped at her, claws extended and teeth baired. Kamu knelt quickly onto one knee and put her sword straight up just in time as the hound fell right onto it. A howl in pain and dust flew down like snow over Kamu. Kamu shook it off as she stood and looked towards the door, "Sekai?" She called from the other side of the door.

Sekai looked towards the door, _'Kamu?_' She wasnt sure if it was her or not as she slowly got to her feet. The pain had finaly subsided as she unlocked the bolted door. Kamu helped her push it open and walked in, "Sekai?" She blinked at her a little. Sekai turned her head to the side, "Dont worry, the beasts didnt touch me.." Kamu smiled and hugged her tightly, "I'm glad your alright, really." Sekai winced in pain and hugged her back, unsure if she should tell Kamu of the stranger that had appeared before her in the room just minutes ago. Biting her lip she pushed Kamu gently, but kept her hands on Kamu's arms. "Something wrong?" asked Kamu worriedly. Sekai kept biting her lip before finaly speaking, "There was a strange figure...Standing just there of the window.." She pointed to where the figure once was and watched Kamu. Kamu looked towards the spot, but didnt say anything. "It had some kind of purple sphere in one hand..and said something about a gift from the darkness..Before launching it towards me, where it then whent through me and caused me to fall to the floor in pain.." Sekai finished and looked at Kamu, "What does it mean?" Kamu shook her head, "This madness is so complicated..When you think you figured it all out and it changes on you." Sekai nodded a little, "Maybe its nothing.." She was hoping that the figure hadnt done anything to her. Kamu shook her head, "We shall soon find out what the person did to you...Till then lets get out of here before others come." Sekai nodded and walked towards the window. A small breeze stirred her hair as her soft eyes looked down towards the people that were busy doing erons. Kamu watched her gently, "I am glad by the way...That you told me about the figure that you saw...And the attack.." Kamu wished herself on what it ment for Sekai, wishing she could do something more to protect the girl from being attacked. Sekai hit the window sill with a fist, "Why am I being targetted?" Tears were coming to her eyes. Closing them tightly, trying to hide them from Kamu. Kamu shook her head and walked over to Sekai, "We will find out soon enough Sekai, stay strong. We cant let them win..." "I am just a burrden to you..." replied Sekai, eyes still closed. Kamu shook her head and tucked a strand of Sekai's hair behind the ear before kissing her wet cheek. "Shh..I dont care about you being a burden, really," Kamu said to her gently as she wiped away a stray tear. Sekai looked towards her, turning red, "R-realy?" Kamu laughed and nodded, she didnt mean to laugh at seeing Sekai blush. "Yea really," She said to her before heading towards the door; holding out a hand to Sekai. Sekai wipped away the tears from her eyes with a sleeve and took Kamu's hand into hers. "Where shall we go?" asked Sekai. "I have many hideouts that Zakel doesnt relize I have," she said with a smile and headed down the hall. Sekai followed after her, hopping to find out soon on what was going on.

((What will happen next? Find out in chapter 8. Ok I know evil me to be leaving it off there and starting another chapter. But hey, the seventh chapter is finaly up!!! Sorry it took me so long. I didnt relize so many liked this story so I have been holding it off for far to long. My appoligies deeply. I hope I wont be burned at the stake for not getting this done sooner, or my blood sucked dry. Again sorry to all my fans that love this story, and my other stories as well. Yes I am working on chapter 8 and hope it wont take as long as this one had..So comment on what you think of the story so far. :3.))


End file.
